My Memories
by sapphire11224
Summary: Accompanies My Revenge. Read what happens to Sirius Black since the fourth book to his end in the fifth book. Follow him as he relives his life with the one who he loved with all his heart and what occurred after his death. Sirius x Serenity R
1. Chapter 1

My Memories

By: sapphire11224

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Summary: Accompanying "My Revenge". Based on Sirius Black's adventure as he meets up with someone who brings back memories of the one he loved. Takes place between the third and fourth book.

- Italics - flashback

* * *

Soft chirping from birds right outside gently aroused me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes as my mind drifted back to the present from the past…the past before my entire life broke apart and crumbled into pieces, growing smaller and smaller until no one, not even Dumbledore, could see it.

I was having that dream again. That dream gave me hope and filled me with happiness. That dream with those haunting blue eyes and the silky golden strands of hair that tempted me to run my hands through them.

It's been how many years since I last saw her, the girl of my dreams, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. However, no matter how much I wanted it to be…no matter how hard I wish…that dream would never come true.

Stretching my arms up into the air, I slowly stood up and headed out of the cave I was hiding out in. Ever since Lily and James's death and Peter framed me for their deaths, my life has had a turn for the worst. I sighed deeply as my stomach growled out loud to remind me of my three day diet.

"Hello, Sirius," a voice said from the entrance of the cave.

I jumped and turned my attention to the person, who called my name with no fear in their tone. Standing there was an old woman, probably in her sixties; she had light lilac colored hair that was put in a familiar hairstyle of two spheres on top with streamers of hair coming down to the floor. Crystal blue eyes looked kindly onto the fugitive with a silvery blue dress that revealed a beauty that not even her age could hide.

"Selenity, it's been a while," I replied back.

Selenity Moon smiled at me, the very same smile that her daughter had inherited and used it to charm everyone around her. "You look like you've been through a war zone, Sirius," she said with a slight mocking tone.

I grinned back to her. "Actually, I feel like as though I've been through hell and back." I rubbed my forehead to get rid of this pounding headache.

Selenity turned around and started walking. She tilted her head towards me and said, "Why don't you come over to my house and we'll get you all cleaned up and fed?"

I stared at her, shocked that she would offer me, an escaped convict…a framed murderer, to go to her house. If anyone had ever got wind that she was housing me, the whole planetary clan would lose their reputation.

"It's okay, Sirius, everyone in our family and household knows better than to open their mouths and gossip," Selenity said, almost as if she had read my thoughts, "And besides, we all know that truth about the Potters' deaths."

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would know the real truth. The planetary clan had real seers, who could have visions whenever they want, in their family, not like those other people who claim to be the best.

I'm surprised that they still accept me as if I was married to her…especially after she died saving me. But then again, they told me straight out that they would always welcome me with open arms and never put the blame on me.

I felt my body and bones change as black fur grew onto my body and I started to change back into a black dog. I followed after Selenity with thoughts of ways that I might be able to repay the planetary clan back for the kindness they had shone me, for accepting me over every other men out there who tried to court with her.

I still remember the time when I met Selenity face to face for the very first time. Her crystal blue eyes held so much wisdom and kindness in them. She held a sincere smile on her face, revealing the happiness of her life. Everything about Selenity you could see on Serenity, her daughter and heir of the Moon Clan.

_-I looked up at the large white wall surrounding large acres of land with my jaw dropped wide open. Inside of the wall, there were several manors sitting about, eight mansions were near the walls, almost forming a circle with the largest one in the middle. All the mansions are pure white to show their loyalty to the Moon Clan with their own different colored doors to represent which clan lived there. Mercury had dark navy blue. Mar's was a bright rose-red color. Jupiter was a dark green color. Venus had a orangey-red colored door. Neptune had light bluish-greenish. Uranus's color was a slight pale golden-yellow. Saturn was a dark purple color. Pluto had a dark blood-red color. And the Moon had a white door._

_Serenity just laughed at my expression as she tugged on my hand. "Come on, Sirius, let's head on inside," she said in that soft tone of hers that always managed to calm me down._

_Giving my hand a gentle squeeze, Serenity pulled me towards her home, which happens to be the mansion in the middle and the biggest of the nine houses. As we walked closer, we heard sounds of chanting and shouting._

"_Hey, Sere, what's going on?" I asked._

_Serenity listened to the chanting and just smiled at me. "Oh, it's probably the guys training," she answered back._

_I just nodded my head as if I understood what exactly was going on. We walked into the doorway where I saw amazed to see how big the mansion was. Serenity led through the different doorways as she showed me everything, from the libraries to the even the training hall where there were there were guys about our age, practicing with swords and magic._

_Sitting up front and observing the exercises was Selenity with eight women about the same age as her sitting on both her sides. Noticing the similarities between the women with the Serenity and her friends, I assumed that those women were their mothers._

_I then noticed that as Serenity dragged me to the front, most of the guys were glaring at me while concentrating at their training. I glanced around to see that each woman had the exact same features as their daughters, at least an older feature than their daughters._

_I just froze…here I am, standing in front of nine of the most powerful witches in the whole world, and one of them just happens to be the leader of the clan and the mother of my girlfriend._

_Serenity walked over to her mother and gaze her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Sirius Black," she said, giving me a comfortable glance._

"_Sirius Black…are you, by any chance, a friend of Remus Lupin?" a woman asked. Her dark blue hair reached her shoulders as her navy blue eyes revealed certain wisdom._

"_Yes, ma'am," I replied._

_The woman smiled and said, "My daughter, Amy, brought him over in the beginning of the summer break. A charming young man, very intelligent and polite."_

_I cracked a smile on my face. "Yeah, Remus is always like that," I said, "I guess you could say that he's the brains of our group, just like Mercury herself."_

_Selenity glanced up at me and asked, "And what about you, Mr. Black? What do you do good in?"_

"_Well, I guess you could say that I'm a bit of everybody. Remus is the brains, James is the athletic one…hm." I tried to find a way to describe myself without sounding too full of myself. I heard Serenity laughing at my discomfort and glared at her, earning a playful smile from her._

_I turned my head back to see a bunch of guys glaring at me. "So, what's everyone doing here?" I asked._

_Serenity looked at the guys and just smiled at them, not noticing the blushes and goofy grins on their faces as the guys quickly looked away. "They're here to practice and train," she replied, "It's considered to be a must for everyone in the family, relatives and servants, to be training in weaponry and magic."_

"_Tough family," I muttered, causing her to laugh again._

_One of the boys walked up to us. "So, Black, what's your specialty?" he asked, his dark green eyes glaring at me. He swept a tanned-skinned hand through his short dark brown hair. "I'm pretty sure you'll do great in a friendly duel, since you're Serenity's boyfriend," he said._

"_Ryan, that's pretty rude," Serenity scolded lightly, "You know as well as everyone else that I don't date someone because they're the best in magic or weaponry."_

_I stared at Ryan and figured him to be like a long lost twin of James, all that was missing was his trademark glasses. While James has a playful aura surrounding him, Ryan, however, seems to really hate me for some unknown reason. "I never really used any weapons, other than my wand," I answered, slightly dreading Ryan's reply._

_Ryan lifted an eyebrow until it wasn't visible anymore under his bangs. "You don't know how to use weapons? Not even a sword?" he said, almost as if by not knowing how to use any weapons means it's the end of the world._

_Selenity stood up and clapped her hands, to signal everyone's attention. "Serenity, dear, why don't you change your clothes and train with the guys?" Selenity proposed, though it sounded more like an order than a suggestion. _

_Serenity nodded her head and quickly left for separate changing room for girls. I stood there, not really comprehending what was going on. Then her mother turned to me and said, "Sirius, do you mind coming with us into the next room?" _

_She turned around and started to walk to a door behind the area they were sitting on before. The other eight women followed after her, almost as if they were the ladies in waiting and she was the queen. Shrugging my shoulders, I started to follow after them when Ryan called out my name. I turned around to see him smirking at me._

"_Don't get all cocky, Black," he said, as the other guys stood behind with hate and jealousy in their eyes, "Just because Serenity likes you, doesn't mean that Ms. Selenity and the others do. Someone who can't even wield a sword won't be able to protect Serenity."_

"_What are you trying to say?" I asked angrily._

_If it was possible, his smirk grew even wider. "What I'm trying to say is that someone like you, who can't protect Serenity, can't be the perfect match for Serenity."_

_My dark blue eyes narrowed as I noticed what he was implying. But before I could say anything, Selenity called my name and asked me to follow her. "If I recall correctly, serenity did say that she doesn't care if I was the best in magic or weaponry," I said, glaring at the boys, "And I don't think that you should be talking as if you could read Mrs. Moon's minds when all you're speaking out of is jealousy." I ignored them and walked into the room._

_All nine of the women sat in a straight line with Selenity in the middle and four of the women on both sides of her. I stood nervously in front of them and I felt as if I would rather face life with a hundred clone of Malfoy and Snape than face these women._

"_Mr. Black, may I ask why you and my daughter are together?" Selenity asked._

"_If you think that I'm with Serenity just because of her status and wealth, then I'm afraid that you've mistaken, Mrs. Moon," I said, slightly miffed at the fact that they would mistaken me to do something that the Malfoys would do. "I love Serenity very much. And all the money in the world can't amount to the feeling I get when I'm with her."_

_The glances the women shared made me nervous. When Moony told me that they could make you feel more nerve-racking than Professor McGonagall, he wasn't kidding. I looked down to the spotless white marbled floor with a depressed look in my eyes. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea," I said silently._

"_Mr. Black, just what is it that you're good at?" a woman with short shoulder-length dirty blond hair asked. Her dark blue eyes held a scrutinizing look as she studied me sharply. "I'm just not sure if you can truly be the best candidate for Kitten," she added._

"_Kitten?" I repeated, "Funny, that's the nickname Amara gives to Serenity."_

"_Yes, as Amara is my daughter," the woman said, the look in her eyes just seemed to be lightening just a bit._

_I studied each and every one of the women, each of them are powerful and beautiful in their own respected way. Maybe Ryan was right. Maybe someone like me just can't be a perfect match for Serenity. "I doubt that as well," I said. My eyes studied the floor once more. "Whenever I look at her and I see so many people adoring her and then I look at myself with only my best friends surrounding me and girls who just adored me for my looks. Put me beside Serenity or any of the other girls, I doubt that I could protect her any better." _

_I probably sounded like a pathetic child, whining and waddling in self pity, but it was the truth. Every night I stay awake in my bed and just think, 'Why me? Out of all the guys in the world, why did she chose me?', but she did. Serenity might've saw something in me that no one else did, I don't know what, but it must've been something beautiful in her eyes for her to save her heart for me._

_My eyes trailed to the window that overlooks the training room. I watched as Serenity stood on the mat, swinging a sword in her hand. Even by wearing the simplest white sleeveless shirt with dark blue pants, she still looked beautiful to me, especially with the look of determination in her blue eyes. As I watched on as Serenity and Ryan started to fight with the sword, I wondered who would be doing the protecting, me or her?_

"_I could be the worst person to protect her and she probably knows that too, but either way…Serenity chose me. I don't know why exactly, but she did. There are probably a ton of boys out there that could make Serenity happy, most likely happier than I ever could, but out of millions, she chose me. I'm happy that she did, and I'm willing to do anything to make her regret picking me. But if leaving her would make her happy, I'll do so willingly."_

_Selenity nodded her head. "That's the answer we wanted to hear," she said with a soft smile. "Sirius Black, in my and Serenity's eyes, you are the perfect candidate for my daughter's heart."-_

"Sirius, is something wrong?" Selenity asked, breaking through the daydreams.

Being a dog, I can't talk, so I just shook my head and followed her as she lead me into the large mansion. As I walked through the various staircases and hallways, I looked on at the glorious surroundings in complete awe, almost as if I was reliving my first visit to the clan's home.

Compared to Serenity, I was nothing. She was filthy rich while my house just has a lot of money. She had more title than my family and its friends of Death Eaters have in total. She was popular and well loved for her abilities, personality and looks while I…became popular for just my looks and abilities, but mostly on my looks.

Shaking my head, none of that really mattered to Serenity. She made that perfectly clear when she brought me to here. Those boys truly despised me, especially Ryan…they all loved Serenity very much.

"Sirius, would you mind coming in here?" Selenity asked, "There's someone who wishes to see you. And you can become a human again."

I walked through the doors into the dark room as I felt my body concentrate on regaining my human features again. The bones in my body grew big as I started to walk on two legs instead of four. Black fur started to vanish strand by strand as the only black hair left was my hair. My senses were no longer acute and were not much stronger than any other human or wizard. Within a few seconds, I became a man known as Sirius Black again.

Selenity opened the lights, causing me to close my eyes to prevent blinding myself. When I managed to get rid of the dazzling stars, my blue eyes widened as I stared unabashedly at what was in front of me.

There standing in a frozen pillar of ice was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and was lucky enough to have. It seemed as though Serenity wasn't actually dead, but was sleeping, waiting until the day for her to awaken. Her blue hair was placed in the very same hairstyle that I loved to see and play with. Her eyes were closed as if trying to hide the bright blue eyes from the rest of the world. She wore the very same white dress she showed me as the traditional wedding gown set for an heir of the planetary clans. The pure white spaghetti-strapped dress trailed down to the floor, covering her feet.

But that wasn't what shocked me. What surprised me was the fact that surrounding the room was the rest of the girls, each sent into the same eternal sleep after their friend's death. Or better explained, died after charging to avenge their friend's murder. All eight girls, ranging from fifteen to twenty-five, were lined around the room, each wearing the same dress as Serenity, but instead of the pure white color, it was their respected color.

"Why are they all here?" I asked Selenity, "It's been how long since their deaths and you still haven't buried them yet."

"I doubt you would be happy to leave Serenity underground rather than preserved forever," Selenity said, "And besides, their bodies will remain here until their souls are ready to awaken once again." I stared in confusion at her words. Selenity walked over to Serenity's ice coffin and placed a snow white hand on the ice above her daughter's peaceful face. "Serenity had once told you of our destiny in life and death, had she not?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it was all confusing…" I replied, staring at each and every one of the girls' faces. Encased in the coffins with the girls were their prized weapons that they used to practice with for long hours, even when they were in school. "Serenity would try to explain it to me, but I just said not to so it wouldn't trouble her."

Selenity turned to me and glanced around the other girls. "When we die, our bodies remain the same, preserved in ice of Mercury. And when Fate and Destiny permit it, our souls will leave our bodies and begin a new journey else where," she said, "These girls' journeys have just begun."

I stared at the girls and then my eyes stopped right at Serenity. I walked over to her and stared at the soft face as my hand unconsciously pressed itself against the cool ice. "Wait for me, Serenity," I whispered, "It won't be long before I come and join you."

/-/

Selenity watched in a large clear mirror at the scuffle happening at the Ministry. With sad eyes, she watched as the man she once hoped to call her son-in-law fall to his death. "My dear, dear moonbeam, you no longer have to wait for him," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She waved her hand to watch as a scene change with a young girl with golden blond hair tied into two spheres on her head ending in long pigtails running down the street, into a man with dark black hair and his arms wide open. "I wish you two the best of luck, Serenity Moon and Sirius Black. No…Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields."

* * *

AN: And this chapter is finished! I'm so sorry for those who had read My Revenge. I really wanted to finish this early, but I got caught up with writing the other stories. Please review and tell me what you think of this. And this chapter is finished! I'm so sorry for those who had read . I really wanted to finish this early, but I got caught up with writing the other stories. Please review and tell me what you think of this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Should I write a continuation of this story with the two returning to the wizarding world?

Tell me by review or email, either way is fine! Though I prefer reviews. :)


End file.
